Janeway, a teenager
by Lord Jeremy Silver
Summary: Kathryn Janeway's sister and a random guy are there to help...


**Disclaimer: I don't own Star Trek: Voyager.**

* * *

**Janeway, a teenager**

**Young 16 year old Kathryn Janeway goes for a walk in the forest. It's a beautiful summer-day and she's wearing a cute white sundress and her purple shoes.**

"Aww, such a nice beautiful day today!" thinks Janeway to herself.

The bright warm sun shine down on her between each and every leaf on the big tall trees and there are beautiful red, blue, white and yellow flowers in the green grass on both sides of the path.

More or less a perfect day.

A buzz come from Janeways old com-device. Her dad gave her and her older sister an old Starfleet com-device each so they can keep in touch as much as possible.

"Kathryn speakin'...what's up sis?" says Janeway as she activate the old com-device that she wear attached to the waistband of her dress.

"Kathie, I'm over by the old book-store. Get here as soon as you can. There's someone I want you to meet." says Samantha Janeway's voice over the com-link.

"I'll be there in about 20 minutes. See ya there, Sammie! KJ, out!" says Janeway as she ends the com-call.

20 minutes later by the old book-store at Clinton Street near the town-border.

"Hi, sis!" says Samantha Janeway ( Kathryn's five years older sister who's also known by her nickname Sammie ) with a smile.

"Hi, Sammie!" says Kathryn.

The two sister, while clearly sisters dress very different from each other. Kathryn ( as already mentioned ) wear her white sundress, a very girly outfit, but Samantha wear tight dark jeans, a grey worn old tank top and a purple leather jacket and white biker-boots.

"Who's this?" says Janeway when she sees an 18 year old guy next to her sister.

"This is Mitch Devon, he's a total man and he wants you, Kathie." says Samantha with a sexy smirk.

"Wants me...?" says Janeway confused. She's still a kid at heart and a virgin who's never even kissed a boy.

"Yes, in a sexual way, Kathryn. Today...you're gonna leave childhood behind you and become a woman." says Mitch.

"No." says Janeway in a hard strong tone.

"What's wrong, Kathie? Why don't you wanna become a woman?" says Samantha in a clam friendly tone.

"Oh, I do wanna be a woman, but not by havin' sex with a guy I've just met. I'm savin' myself for my dream-prince." says Janeway.

"Awww, Kathie! You're such a little girl." says Samantha in a soft sweet voice. Kinda like the voice a mom use when talking to her 10 year old kid.

"I am a little girl. I'm only 16, ya know." says Janeway.

"Come on, Kathie! Look at it like a practice for the real thing. Have sex with Mitch and you won't be a shy beginner when you finally get to be with your future husband." says Samantha, still with a friendly voice. Kathryn and Samantha has always been good friends and sisters and Samantha thinks she's actually trying to help her little sister by making her have sex.

"Dad will get mad if I have sex." says Janeway.

"No...because he'll never find out. Dad doesn't know that I've had sex." says Samantha.

"You've had sex?" says Janeway, looking at her sister in surprise.

"Many times. It's awesome! Try it and you'll see how nice it is." says Samantha.

Kathryn Janeway thinks for a few minutes and then says "Fine...I'll do it, but only if you won't tell dad, sis."

"You have my word, sis. I'm not gonna say a thing." says Samantha.

"Don't be scared, Kathryn. I know that you're a virgin so I'll go easy on you." says Mitch.

"I'm not scared." says Janeway, trying to sound confident.

"Yes you are, but that's totally natural. To be shy and scared to have sex for the very first time is a very normal thing, Kathryn." says Mitch.

"Okey...and call me Kathie." says Janeway.

Kathryn Janeway follow her sister and Mitch into the old book-store.

They enter a room that only has a couch, a bed and a closet in it.

"Feelin' horny, Kathie?" says Mitch.

"A little, I guess..." says Janeway as she blush a bit.

"Good." says Mitch. "Let's get naked."

Mitch pull off his black shirt and blue jeans.

Kathryn Janeway pull off her dress. Soon she's in just bra and panties.

"Oh my gosh, you're so damn sexy, Kathie!" says Mitch.

"What am I doin'...? I'm naked in front of a guy." says Janeway, who look like she's about to change her mind and run away from there.

"Calm down, sis. Mitch ain't gonna hurt you." says Samantha.

Mitch walk up to Kathryn Janeway and begin to gently rub her boobs.

"Mmm!" moans Janeway, apparently she enjoy what Mitch does to her.

"I'll help you to get those off, Mitch." says Samantha as she pull down Mitch's boxers.

Kathryn jump a few steps backwards when she sees Mitch's big penis. It's about 10 inches long.

"Oh my gosh! That won't fit in my little never-been-touched vagina." says Janeway, who seem a little scared again.

"I think it it's goin' to fit just fine...once I get you wet enough." says Mitch.

Mitch start to lick Janeway's neck and then suddenly he start to touch her around her vagina.

"Mmm!" moans Janeway.

"She like it, Mitch. Try and touch her clit a little and see what happens, but do it gently. She's a beginner." says Samantha.

Mitch does what Samantha tells him to do.

"Mmm, yes!" moans Janeway as Mitch start to gently rub her clit. It's clear that young Kathryn Janeway is horny now.

Suddenly Mitch pull Janeway into a tight hug and give her a real erotic kiss as he push his penis into her vagina.

"Aaaahhh!" says Janeway in pain as Mitch enter her vagina with his big penis.

"Sorry, babe..." says Mitch with a friendly smile.

"I'm okey..." says Janeway as she try to smile.

Soon the pain is gone and it feels good for Kathryn Janeway. "Pain's gone. Keep goin' now." says she.

Mitch begin to slowly move in and out, in and out with his penis deep in Janeway's vagina.

"Mmm, of yeah!" moans Janeway.

"Mitch, remember to pull out when ya gonna cum. I care about my baby-sis. You can't hurt her, cuz then you'll face my anger." says Samantha with a sexy smirk.

Suddenly Kathryn Janeway get her first orgasm.

"Oh my gosh! Yes!" screams Janeway in pleasure.

"Holy fuck...yes!" says Mitch as he pull out his dick from Janeway's vagina and release his load onto the floor.

"That was actually nice." says Kathryn Janeway with a smile.

Mitch start to put his clothes back on.

Before he leaves, Samantha shakes his hand and says "Thanks for fuckin' my little sister. I knew she'd like it."

"My pleasure, Samantha. See ya tomorrow." says Mitch with a smile, then he turn around and leave.

"Kathie, see...that wasn't bad, was it...?" says Samantha.

"No, it was nice." says Janeway.

Kathryn Janeway put her dress back on and then the two sisters walk back home.

"Thanks, Sammie...for makin' me do that." says Janeway with a smile.

"No problem, sis. Anything for you." says Samantha.

**The End.**


End file.
